User blog:Ivan the Brony Kaiju/PE Proposal: Retak'ka
If you asked did i watched BoBoiBoy Movie 2, yes! I did watched the movie! So i'll make a PE proposal of Retak’ka, the main antagonist of the movie. Who is he? Retak'ka is the main antagonist of 2019 action/sci-fi movie BoBoiBoy Movie 2. He is the self-proclaimed original owner of the elemental powers before it was owned by BoBoiBoy, and he returned to take the powers back from him. What he has done? Retak'ka and Hang Kasa are used to be best friends, until they're driven apart after Retak'ka claimed GammaBot while Hang Kasa claimed CrystalBot. With these powers, they become unbeatable. However, it was not enough for Retak'ka to be powerful as Hang Kasa stated. He became power hungry, ruthless, and greedy, so he willingly fought Hang Kasa to claim his crystal power. Because Hang Kasa is not powerful enough to defeat Retak'ka, he managed to froze Retak'ka using his crystal power and left him until 100 years later, some illegal crystal miners accidentally found Retak'ka in frozen state trapped inside the crystal. After the crystal miners brought back the large crystal which there is Retak'ka inside, he released himself from his crystal prison. He quickly found out not only has a single power left, but also heard that BoBoiBoy has all of the elemental powers. Because of this, he had the crystal miners drove them to TAPOPS space station, where he will attack them and threaten Koko Ci into telling him where is BoBoiBoy. Later, BoBoiBoy arrived at the destroyed station to confront him. After Retak'ka easily overpowers BoBoiBoy Blaze, BoBoiBoy split into five and fought him. But, they are not powerful enough as Retak'ka absorbing BoBoiBoy's Solar, Thorn, Cyclone, and Thunderstorm power, which BoBoiBoy only has 3 elemental powers left, such as Quake, Blaze, and Ice. After BoBoiBoy escaped from TAPOPS space station, he went from planet to planet, where he would drained all of their energy sources and killed the residents of the planets. However, he landed on Planet Gugura where he would confront Yaya, Ying, and Fang, which he defeated them easily. However, when he found out about the Earth, he challenged Hang Kasa to fight, as Earth has all of the elemental powers he wanted. When Hang Kasa arrived to have a fight with him, Retak'ka easily defeated him, but was stopped by BoBoiBoy from killing him until he defeated him easily. But Hang Kasa shielded BoBoiBoy from him and telling him to defeat Retak'ka before he absorb his crystal powers from him. But instead of surrendering, BoBoiBoy split into two as BoBoiBoy Blaze and Ice to merge into BoBoiBoy FrostFire. Though it easily overpowering him, Retak'ka almost crystalize him before Gopal throwing Ochobot so BoBoiBoy could get his chance to absorb his crystal power. Enraged at this, he switched into Retak'ka Voltra but BoBoiBoy's friends come to defeat him and aid BoBoiBoy. Because of this, Retak'ka angrily never accepted defeat and tried to destroy dam to kill BoBoiBoy and his friends as Retak'ka Darkwood. BoBoiBoy split into two again as BoBoiBoy Quake and Ice and merged into BoBoiBoy Glacier to stop the destruction of dam and froze Retak'ka's body. Glacier then used Ochobot again to absorb all of his elemental powers. BoBoiBoy split into two for the final time as BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm and Solar to merge into BoBoiBoy Supra. Finally, Supra easily killed him and sending him into outer space. Heinous Standard So far, Retak'ka only defeated BoBoiBoy for once before he could stole his elemental powers. However, his most heinous crimes is that he drained all of the source energy from all planets that has elemental powers, didn't care if the planet weakens. He also committing mass genocide, such as easily murdering all Gur'latan residents. Due to his arrogance, he doesn't care about anyone, but himself. Redeeming Qualities He has none. But he can be considered to be tragic, just like Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear, who had a heartbreaking past that is considered tragic. Final Verdict Yes. He should count. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals